


Little Wolf and Little Wizard

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween themed drawings for 2014. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1563107">CI5 Primary</a> has come back :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wolf and Little Wizard

 

 

So, what did they get for their treats?

 

 


End file.
